


Their Love For You

by myownpersonaldemons



Series: Here Comes A Thought [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Reader-Insert, Soulmates, again not by the skeletons but by an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownpersonaldemons/pseuds/myownpersonaldemons
Summary: A companion piece to my 'You Matter To Me' fic. How your SOULmates reacted to your relationship, and the subsequent betrayal.





	Their Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/gifts).

> This was suggested/requested by Punny_Fan! It does contain spoilers up to chapter 2 of You Matter To Me. So, go check that out before you read this please~!
> 
> It's the viewpoint of each of the boys from meeting you to the current situation at the end of chapter 2.

Sans…the classic, the original. He’d was beyond tired…and had a healthy dose of nihilism. Most of his life drifted on by without him needing to do anything, and why wouldn’t it? The barrier had been broken without him needing to do anything, literally. All he had to do was kept an eye socket on a kid as they befriended every damn monster in the underground who barely spoke besides to toss a few flirts at appropriate monsters. Once the barrier was down…he had nothing to do.

Yet, the depression had slowly lifted from his shoulders. Sure, he was still drifting through life without caring, but he actually looked forward to the future. Frisk had _promised _not to reset, and it had been over ten years since the barrier was broken. No waking with the ill-feeling of déjà-vu in his metaphorical gut.

Then…he met you.

At a Gyftmas party held by Toriel, you and Frisk were wearing matching ugly sweaters as that had been the tradition since the first year on the surface. Frisk had their arm around your waist, guiding you around the party with the happiest look on the kid's face. You looked up at them like they were your world…and Sans’ smile had tightened. Stars had that crashed his mood. He meets his SOULmate, and she’s dating someone he considers to be as close to him as his brother.

He decided _never_ to mention that you were his SOULmate to Frisk. Even if he had to watch the two of them marry and live their lives together.

Then one day he got a text message from you explaining that you and Frisk had broken up (a mutual decision) and you’d totally get it if none of them invited you over anymore. Sans had immediately gotten the other versions of him and his brother to agree to a game night, without Frisk and just you.

Not wanting to pressure you, Sans did nothing.

Which he regretted more than anything when Frisk introduced you to your current datemate. It wasn’t even a big thing like a gyftmas party. You, Sans, Frisk, and Blue were waiting for some of the others to see a movie when a human called out to Frisk, and Frisk had smiled and signed an introduction of the guy to the others. Sans couldn’t even remember the guys’ reaction to you, but he remembered you getting flustered when he had complimented you and then asked for your number because you seemed ‘interesting.’

Sans…had a habit of doing nothing. It was his biggest character flaw. Only when things got insanely bad did he take a step forward to get himself involved.

So, he was furious with himself when Stretch had told him what the guy had done to you.

What if he had approached you after you and Frisk were broken up instead of just…being apathetic to the idea of putting effort into pursuing his own stars-damned SOULmate? Still, he watched as Red disappeared and Stretch following closely behind him, but he didn’t go after Red. Stretch had it.

Then the door had been thrown open. Frisk had skidded into the living room and then bolted up the stairs.

Sans sunk deeper into his hoodie, staring after the kid.

Sans followed the others up the stairs then, and his SOUL hurt at the sight of you crying in Frisk’s arms. Would your feelings be rekindled with them? Heh…Sans would only be a bit upset…and not with you or the kid but with himself. You deserved someone better than him. When he responded to your comment about Frisk not being able to hurt a fly, it was only a little bitter. Frisk’s gaze flicked away from him, and guilt ate at Sans’ SOUL. Frisk wasn’t _that_ kid anymore. He wasn’t…Chara. Then again, Chara wasn’t really that Chara either.

If he had been a little more considerate, he would’ve offered to teleport you to your home sooner but heh…Sans well…another reason why you deserved someone better. He had sighed heavily at his own thoughts before the two of you were gone.

The _you_ who entered the home was not the _you_ he knew. You seemed more apathetic about the situation than before as if walls had been thrown up the moment you entered the house. You hadn’t even snorted at the scene you had witnessed with Stretch and Red.

“_What’s the point? Why do you even care, Red?”_

Sans decided then that _he _couldn’t allow himself to stand back and watch his world move around him as if his actions wouldn’t affect those he cared about. There was no way he’d let you become apathetic or think yourself not worthy of care or love like the way he felt. He was the one to remind Frisk that the apartment they rented didn’t allow cats, and he was the one to suggest the idea of you staying at the skeletons house instead.

Sans would do whatever he could to bring happiness to your life again, and if he couldn’t? You’d be around your other SOULmates.

You mattered to him.

~*~

Papyrus knew a lot more than people gave him credit for. It wasn’t that he hide it at all, but people just were caught unaware by the way he spoke and acted. They assumed cheerful positivity and enthusiastic exuberance was idiocy. He had enough confidence for both him and his brother, and he used it to encourage others just as much as he blustered himself up.

He had noticed _immediately_ when you entered the room at the Gyftmas party, and his brother's eye lights had not left your face. At first, Papyrus had been happy that his brother was actively seeking out another person! Especially when his brother never really acknowledged people without them seeking him out first! However, then Papyrus actually looked at you…and he had never seen someone so imperfectly perfect…and all Papyrus wanted to do was talk to you. So! He did!

A few days later he admitted his feelings about you to Frisk. Who had taken it in stride! Because Papyrus was nothing if not encouraging. After all, Papyrus had told Frisk that he’d help them find the second-best after his great self! Who could that be if not for you? Besides, he cared immensely for the two of you…so why wouldn’t he be happy that the two of you were making each other happy???

And…maybe he was a touch happy when he figured out that you and Frisk had broken up! But! He never told anyone about that…because it was not good to be happy about a sad event like that.

Then you had met that other human. Papyrus saw the good in everyone, and so he was happy that you had found someone else who loved you (not as much as the GREAT PAPYRUS loved you…but then again who could match his greatness and passion??)! Even if it wasn’t him, or any of your other SOULmates. You were human anyways, so maybe you wouldn’t notice the way your SOUL reacted to him, his brother, or the different versions of them. 

Hm? The human…cheated…on….you?

How? How could anyone look at someone else and think they were worth hurting you? How could your sister betray you like that? His brother wouldn’t do that to him…Papyrus had already discussed his feelings with Sans (and the others), and they were all on the same page about you. Wasn’t communication the most important aspect of a relationship? That was why he was open and honest with everyone! That was why he had informed Frisk back in the day that he couldn’t feel that way about them, and then later told them of his feelings about their datemate.

Of course, he hadn’t told you because Frisk had suggested not too because it could make you feel awkward and treat Papyrus differently…and he didn’t want that.

Maybe there was good in your ex-datemate…but Papyrus was not able to see it right now! Then again, he didn’t know too much about your ex-datemate to be able to think of anything off the top of his mind.

Then again, the most important thing right now was you. Who! Disappeared into the void with his brother and Frisk before he could offer to comfort you.

That was okay! It gave him more time to figure out something to do for you to cheer you up. The others had their ways of dealing with the situation. He knew Red and Edge would likely try to beat up your ex. Sans would probably end up realizing that he needed to actually put effort into this if he wanted something to happen. Stretch was likely to try to be a mediator between you and all the skeletons, and he and Blue would do what they could to cheer you up!

You mattered to him, after all.

~*~

Stretch always thought of himself as a pretty chill guy. Not much fazed him. Yet, when Frisk had rolled up to that Gyftmas party with you on their arm? He had barely been able to form a coherent thought. Chara had immediately come barreling towards him, distracting him enough that he was able to get his thoughts back together. Something inside his chest just clicked seeing you...and maybe Stretch’s first thought was to try to get you away from Frisk to get to know you better.

However, he had seen how the others reacted to you at the party...and well, he knew that you weren’t just his SOULmate. That would complicate things...and he wasn’t a fan of complicated. The easy something was the more likely he was to take that route. Of course, he never thought he was _as _apathetic as Classic…but back then he was a lot more lazy. And, well, you were dating Frisk, whom Stretch really couldn’t stand being around even if they weren’t _his _Frisk. Too many complications…so maybe he put a bit of distance between you and him. Even if you were his SOULmate.

Then the two of you broke up and he was pleased, quietly. He had started to slowly work his way into your friendship circle, and soon it was almost as if he had never hidden away while you and Frisk were over. He’d never tell his brother but…well, when you and Frisk came over he’d go to Black and Mutt’s to smoke with the later.

Stretch had been prepared to ask you out properly when Red had burst into the house one night, snarling about how you were dating a ‘fuckin’ weaklin’’. Still…less complications, and it wasn’t someone who made him tense in certain lighting…so he made sure that the little times that you invited the skeletons out with your boyfriend that he was always near you. A subtle way to try to intimdate your datemate. A few flashes of orange magic…

He was a pacifist…but intimidation wasn’t fighting.

After all, he was a chill guy.

So, heading down the stairs that morning and seeing _you_ sitting at the table only got his curiosity piqued a touch in his tired state. However, as he, you, and the other versions of himself munched away at the fluffy French toast (which is brother absolutely loved and said he’d like to make them again with you), he began to put pieces together in his mind. He was great at puzzles, and this was one he was invested in.

After the marathon of a new season of the Netflix show that everyone had been looking forward to, you declined the offer to stay the night, and Stretch had gone up to the balcony to grab a smoke after saying goodbye. Okay, so maybe Stretch had gone to the balcony to make sure you were alright. You didn’t live that far away, and he’d be able to see you nearly all the way to your house. You had left, humming softly under your breath. Happy and content. When you turned the corner, he went to his bedroom and fell asleep.

It was only at breakfast he realized that something had happened, something bad, and you didn’t want anyone to know about it, which was why you were at their house in the morning. There were dark circles under your puffy eyes, and you were stiff. Did you get home? Were you okay? Did someone attack you? No. You would’ve woken one of them up...but more likely you would’ve gone to your datemate.

Did your datemate do something? That could be the reason why you were in their house instead of your own.

How would he even begin to broach that subject? In front of everyone? You weren’t exactly secretive, but you were private when it came to your relationships. A fact that relieved the skeletons, none of them exactly wanted to hear about their SOULmate’s significant other and their exploits.

So, when Edge ever so craftily broached the subject like a bull in a china shop, he didn’t waste the opportunity.

Now, he will always state that he’s a chill guy, but when you started crying in his arms? You stepping forward to initiate a hug after he asked you if your datemate _hurt_ you?

He saw **red.**

But you needed him _with_ you more than you needed him to go off to scare the shit out of your datemate. If he was less of a pacifist...he might even consider hurting your datemate as well. But he was a pacifist at heart, and he prioritized you over his own needs. So, he took you back to his room, and he wanted to immediately start checking you for injuries, but he didn’t think you’d be comfortable with that. Instead, while you were examining your surroundings, he gently nudged you backwards onto his beanbag chair. It surprised you, but there was no sign of flinching or wincing from pain.

Then you told him what really happened and...

It took every ounce of self-control to stay where he was, yanking you into a tight embrace as your body shook in his arms. It just...didn’t make sense to him! How could your datemate do that to you? How could your _sister_ do that to you? Sure, you weren’t sisters with her by blood, but you’d still been sisters for years. They were doing it behind your back without care for your feelings, in your own bed! In your own home!

Monsters don’t go behind their datemates back. They don’t damage trust. It wasn’t unheard of that monsters had polyamorous relationships. Perhaps it was because of intent, and the fact their SOULs were made of love, compassion, and hope.

It was that fact that he couldn’t even _imagine _how you were feeling…but humans were different. Humans could be cruel.

But stars, he didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to. All he wanted was to see you smile again and not that fake bullshit you were pulling at breakfast.

His SOUL was trying to get to yours, to help you, to soothe you.

The next time he saw your ex-datemate, the two of them were going to have a little chat.

But right now, you were more important. You **mattered.**

~*~

Blue wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t a child. Still, he enjoyed being cheerful, excitable, and compassionate. His own confidence could match toe-to-toe with Papyrus and Edge. Unlike his ‘family’, when he had spotted you he didn’t gawk! He went straight up to you when he saw you and introduced himself before Frisk had even noticed he was beside you.

Blue was also very aware that his brother disliked Frisk for some reason, which frustrated him. You, their SOULmate, and chosen Frisk as a datemate...that alone should be enough for Stretch to be accepting of the human, right? Of course, Blue had no reason to truly dislike Frisk, so he found his brother refusing to participate with the group as...strange.

Even stranger was when you and Frisk had broken up and suddenly his brother returned, casual pick up lines and casually calling you ‘honey’ as if he had always done that. Blue confronted his brother about it, and Stretch had stammered and stuttered through his way explaining how he was feeling about you. Which, honestly, Blue was happy about. Stretch was putting an effort to date you! If you wished to date only one of them, well! Blue would be delighted if you chose his brother!! Even if he was messy and could be insanely lazy to anything that wasn’t reading.

So, when you informed them all that you were dating a guy you met briefly? Blue _really _wanted to like the human male because! You loved him! Or at least really, really, really liked him enough to properly introduce him to the skeletons and your friends! But!! He **hated** him. People could portray a particular personality to trick people into trusting them, and Blue had picked that up in your datemate immediately. However, he couldn’t say anything because maybe you knew about that and maybe your datemate was too shy to let his true self shine through! You never shared anything about your relationships anyways, and Blue stood by your decisions.

After all, Blue wasn’t an idiot. He knew you were crushed by something that morning, and it hurt him. Hurt him that you wouldn’t answer his question. Just deflected. He expected that from his brother, or Sans, or Red, but from you? Never. If you had said anything else besides a clipped ‘making breakfast’ with a smile that you probably thought was genuine.

However! Blue was not the type of monster to let you wallow in your upset state of mind. So, he pushed aside the confused hurt within his SOUL to try to make you smile genuinely. You’ve said before that it was hard to stay upset or sad around him or the ‘Classic’ Papyrus, so he used it to his full advantage! Of course, you’d be unable to smile at him genuinely by the end of this friendship bonding!

But he left the kitchen to wake up his brother unsuccessful. He shared a look with Edge and Papyrus before they entered their respective brother's rooms.

If only they were able to tell you that you were their SOULmate but...you were dating that human and they wouldn’t damage their friendship with you _ever_. He wouldn’t dare to cause you distress by telling you that your SOUL and his SOUL were made for each other. He wouldn’t dare hurt a relationship that you seemed so content in...even if Blue disliked the human man.

Blue didn’t bother feigning ignorance when Edge asked you why you had stayed the night because he was smart. Of course, he’d put two and two together. It was early! You never responded to his morning texts until at least eight in the morning, which was another two hours away.

When Red sent a casual flirt your way, Blue did his usual to defend you from the lecherous advances and was surprised by how sudden you reacted. Fleeing was not something you did, yet there you were. Trying to run away. Blue wanted to apologize because he wasn’t sure if it was something he said or not, but the completely…empty response you shot at Edge made him stop.

That was not like you.

Stretch squeezed his shoulder, giving him a look.

If anyone could get you to confess it was Stretch, and Blue knew it, so he sat back down in his chair and waited.

It took thirty minutes before Stretch shuffled into the living room and summoned them all. Blue instantly knew it wasn’t good news by his brothers face. His half-lidded sockets were furrowed, and he was fidgeting with his honey bottle in his hoodie pocket. Small things that Blue knew were his tells.

What.

Blue went completely still.

His gut was right.

Stars. If only he’d told you why he didn’t like your datemate. Made you realize that he wasn’t to be trusted…maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Perhaps you wouldn’t be crying upstairs in his brother's room while Red raged and disappeared followed by Stretch.

He knew that the others would be all over showing your ex-datemate, and he better be an ex-datemate, how wrong he was. Or that…woman who no longer deserved to be your family. What you needed was support, you needed someone to make you laugh and smile. To make you feel better during all of this. He’d let the others deal with the human.

Because he loved _you,_ and it hurt him to know you were hurting.

Still, if he saw your ex or sister? They wouldn’t get the bubbly, friendly Sans. Oh, he wouldn’t be cruel to them, but he’d let them know precisely where they stood with him. He wasn’t as passive-aggressive as Papyrus was, or as direct as Red…but he was honest about his feelings.

Blue usually gave people a second chance, but…your ex-datemate had gotten one when he decided to tolerate him.

What mattered now was _you_.

~*~

Red knew he was a big ball of fucked-up. Years of being publicly ridiculed by his brother and being made to be a subordinate just to survive? Yeah. He wasn’t exactly connected with his feelings. S’why he and Boss-er, Papyrus- no, _Edge_. (Fuck, he really didn’t like thinking of his own brother as a nickname, but it did make things a lot less confusing in the world.) had started to go to therapy, not that the others knew.

It was the easiest to put the skills he learned in therapy to good use when you were around. You didn’t make him angry. You didn’t even register in that category. Being around, you made him calm. Well, calmer.

Stars, if the first time seeing you wasn’t a testament to that. Gyftmas in his universe was _not _a good, fun, event like this. He was pissed, irritable, tense, and wearing a stupid ass sweater that he wanted to rip off and storm out. Honestly? He’d rather just be spending the day with Edge quietly like they used to do when Edge was a babybones. So, when Frisk had walked up to him and had given him a hearty clap on the shoulder he snarled ‘fuck off, Frisk’ at them and then he had looked up and saw you.

Suffice to say his SOUL had calmed instantly and he had stared at you for longer than he should’a but…stars were you beautiful…and with Frisk. Fuck! He couldn’t do shit all to that relationship and he knew it. Fuck! His stars-damned SOULmate was dating the very person he couldn’t do jackshit to sabatoge their happiness. So, he had grumbled out an apology to Frisk, who had murmured something in your ear and you had hurried away and returned with three cups of punch and handed him one. When his fingers had brushed yours?

Well, all he wanted was to feel those fingers caressing his skull. All he wanted to hear from you was whispers in the dark as he held you and-

Those soft thoughts had surprised him more than anything else.

Hell, when even when he threw lewd pick up lines at you and flirted hardcore, all he wanted to do was hold you, stroke your hair, and tell you how much he’d cherish you forever.

Couldn’t exactly say that outloud could he?

Even when you broke up with Frisk.

He’d been so damn close to telling you you were his SOULmate but the others **forebade** him from doing that so quickly. Tch…they had a point but you were a strong independent woman who could tell him to shove it if you thought so. Still…Edge did tell him not to and it was hard to go against his brothers wishes.

Boy…had he been furious when the others lack of action had allowed you to place your trust and love in the hands of another stupid, weak, douchebag of a datemate. Red hadn’t even bothered to lay off on the flirts, pissed off that someone else got to hold you and love you while he was forced to let you live your life without him beside you.

After his not-as-rude-as-it-could’ve-been awakening by his brother that morning, he had trudged downstairs pissed off that he had to wake up so damn early. But hey! If he wanted breakfast, he had to get up at six FUCKING thirty in the stars-damn morning- oh. He felt his SOUL pulse familiarly and he looked up and saw you watching him with a rather neutral face. Ah...shit...he should’a gotten dressed. He was wearing his stupid helium pun shirt and crossbones pyjamas.

Even if you had that stupid fuckin’ asshole as a datemate, the least Red could do is show you what you're missing out on...and that wasn’t his stupid pyjamas.

Still, you were here, so he pushed aside his embarrassment to speak to you like an actual monster being.

Which is when he noticed that you looked like absolute shit. Beautiful shit. But still, shit. Puffy eyes, stiff, and you hadn’t yet fully smiled at him. When you spoke, your voice sounded like you’d gargled rocks, but the tea was helping soothe the sound. You avoided the question, which just served to piss him off this early in the morning...and even when he grumbled angrily in response, you gave him the tiniest of smiles and called him sweetheart.

Damn it.

Now he felt like the biggest piece of shit ever.

Not that wasn’t his constant state of being, he was a big piece of shit typically, but stars he didn’t want to be like that to you. He grumbled an apology that he didn’t know if you caught or not before his brother walked in.

You were actin’ odd though, and he didn’t really like it...but he’d fucked up the chance to really talk to you before the others came in. Then he couldn’t ask. He couldn’t. Ever time he tried the words got caught in his non-existent throat. Fuck! Why couldn’t he show you he actually did care in front of the others??? That’s why he was going to fucking therapy for. To not be caged by his past.

Edge had a more natural way of asking questions in a way that made others thinking he didn’t give a flying fuck about the answer, but Red knew better. He knew his brother was seriously concerned about their SOULmate, which just made Red’s anxiety about the situation fly off the handle.

Thankfully, none of the others seemed to be paying attention to him, so he was able to discretely wipe away the red sweat from his skull and do the stupid breathing exercises his therapist recommended. He didn’t even need to breathe!! Why the FUCK would he do these stupid exercises? Yet, they still helped him calm down, enough for him to throw a flirt at you without even thinking. Blue responded in his usual way to Red hitting on you, and then you reacted. It startled them all with how fast you reacted, and how fast you wanted to get the hell out of there.

Red had reached out for you, but his brother caught her wrist gently first....and your interaction with him? Damn, he’d never heard you so...empty. Edge’s eyes widened slightly before he looked away sharply, spewing out questions to deflect from the hurt. Hell, if it wasn’t for the fact that you were acting so odd...Red would’ve been _pissed_ that you hurt his brother like that.

It wasn’t until Stretch came down the stairs and called them all into the living room to tell them why their SOULmate was hurting.

All of Red’s progress he’d made in not flying off the god-damn handle went out the window.

How **dare** your datemate do that to **you!** How could your own sister betray you like that? Even as fucked up as his relationship was with his own brother, he’d **_never_** betray Edge like that!

When the others didn’t say a goddamn thing...Red couldn’t contain his rage anymore. He slammed the table across the room, snarled that’s he’s going to pay the asshole a visit and immediately took a shortcut to your house.

No one hurts **his** SOULmate like this and gets away with it. Your datemate wasn’t the only one who was going to get a visit...but he’d have to figure out where your sister was first. She wasn’t innocent in this either.

They both would learn what a huge fucking mistake they made, and they’d be paying for it.

Stars…you mattered so much to him.

~*~

His terrible malevolence was prideful, and the biggest tsundere there was. Edge’s universe didn’t let him show the affection that he was full of. It...hurt him to show people that he cared for them. There were still times when him even patting his brother's shoulder made him feel ill...because what if someone saw? Would his brother be attacked to get to him? His brother had protected him...kept him from the terrible world for years with the assistance of Grillby. But...his brother had only 1 HP, and after Red had lost his tooth? Edge had worked hard to get where he was. He’d be **damned** if he let his brother get hurt for his sake again.

So, sue him if he was a both suspicious of you and infatuated with you when you had gotten Red a cup of punch at the party and had attempted to cheer him up. The infatuation had overtaken him, and he had ignored you the entire party. There was no way he’d let anyone know that you had interested him, nor that you were his SOULmate. There was no way he could do that to you.

Even if they were on the surface and things were much safer...he couldn’t risk it.

He’d...be lying if he said that he was paying attention to your relationship status and had been slightly confused when you had introduced a new human as your datemate instead of Frisk. You were his SOULmate, and in his eyes you’d realize that you were just as great and impressive as himself and you’d come to him...but he’d been unsure then. What if you didn’t realize it? After all, humans weren't as connected to their SOULs. If he were a normal monster who could better...portray his affection for you, maybe he would already have you in his arms.

Unfortunately, there were plenty of habits he had picked up in the Underground that prevented him from functioning like a normal monster. Or normal in this universe. One such habit was that Edge never got much sleep. Too much time in the Underground not wanting to sleep in case someone tried to dust him in his sleep. It was hard to break that habit, regardless of the reassurances of his brother and therapist that the pathetic human world was just that. Pathetic. He was less likely to get dusted up here than he was to get crushed by a vending machine. Which he just replied saying that he never used vending machines because they were grimy and full of disgusting garbage, therefore the chances of him being dusted _were_ higher.

Still, he had a schedule of when to retreat to his room to do his various hobbies. Eventually, he’d ‘nap.’ Last night, he knitted until two-thirty am, which was when he decided to sleep.

No one got up as early as him, but that was merely because perish the thought of any of the other replicas being awake while he was still sleeping. Old habits die hard. Even if he knew the others could harm him. Well...that creampuff version of him could, but he would never admit it. How could a monster so soft be so hard to defeat? It pissed Edge off.

Still, when he headed up the stairs, he heard the faucet going in the washroom, and he froze. Who was up and using the bathroom? None of them slept in the main floor bedrooms...and none of them used the main floors bathroom during the night....or any of the bathrooms during the night.

The others wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes.

You shuffled out of the bathroom right past him and stared in at the living room.

What in the stars were you doing here?

Avoiding his question it seems. Fantastic. Just what he needed this morning. You sounded awful, and it hurt his ears and not at all his SOUL hearing your voice so rough. So what if he ended up staring at you, concerned about your appearance or your behaviour? Every time you caught him staring, he’d look away casually because he definitely wasn’t staring because he cared…no…not at all.

Oh, who was he kidding? He adored you, and he was bewildered and troubled about why the woman in front of him wasn’t the normal firecracker who normally would’ve teased him endlessly for staring at her? Stars, he even pointedly didn’t argue with this ‘French Toast’ idea, and you just…allowed him to not fight. Where was the passion??? The fire!!! The desire for a heated battle of wits and resolve!?!?!? You should’ve pointed out how weird _he_ was acting!

You wouldn’t be allowed to avoid the subject forever, but something in his SOUL told him not to push too hard right now. You’d flee, and it would be harder for him to get anything out of you later when the wound wasn’t as fresh. Not a physical wound, but an emotional one.

Edge has been around his brother Sans- er…Red, long enough that he knows when someone is hurt and trying to keep it to themselves. In the Underground, Edge would never push to figure out why his brother was upset, and it was that very reason he and his brother were in therapy. Of course, you had to be willing to tell them about your emotional deviance or nothing progressive could occur.

So, he acquiesced. You could keep your secrets for now.

He would get it out of you eventually.

Until he asked once again, and you responded so devoid of emotion. _Didn’t think you cared that much, Edge._

It hurt. A lot.

Didn’t…didn’t he make it clear he cared for you? Maybe not as clear as the pathetic version of him, or Baby Blue…but, still.

He quickly deflected the question because that made him feel too vulnerable. He couldn’t correct you so blatantly in front of the others. He couldn’t tell you that he cared more for you than you realized. He couldn’t pull you into an embrace and admit his feelings. The fact that you were his SOULmate. The one whom he was made for.

When Stretch told him what really happened, and then his brother disappeared? He was _furious_. His brother went off to deal with your datemate ALONE! WITHOUT HIM! THE TERRIBLE AND GREAT PAPYRUS!

Your datemate _and_ sister betrayed you. A horrendous decision on both of their parts.

They’d pay dearly for this.

He’d make up his…erroneous actions for pushing you instead of comforting you, later. There were too many eyes and ears around...and he couldn't say what he wished to say in front of the others. When...when he found a good time to speak to you, he would. For now, he plotted. His brother was undoubtedly causing a scene with the ashtray. Edge would use more finesse than the others. He'd deal with your ex and this sister of yours.

Edge had some words for him…and he had diplomatic immunity.

He’d never admit it to anyone but you, alone…but you really mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah~!!!!!
> 
> This also really helped me get into the heads of the boys and my personal headcanons for them. If you want to know any more about my headcanons feel free to hit me up at my [tumblr](https://myownpersonaldemons.tumblr.com/), or leave a comment, or whatever~!


End file.
